Take Me Away
by LizzyLizGurl
Summary: Matthew and Harriet have a little fun in the Jacuzzi.


**Take Me Away **

"**You look great in that black bikini, Harriet." He whispered softly in her ear. **

"**No, I don't but thanks anyways Matt." She replied back.**

"**What's going on out here?" asked Danny as he walked by them taking off his shirt and placing it on one of the patio chairs next to the Jacuzzi.**

"**Not much, hey where is Jordan?" replied Matt**

"**She's inside changing into her swimsuit" said Danny. **

"**Should I go in and see what's keeping her?" asked Harriet.**

**Matt answered grinning "No, that's Danny's woman. You should stay in here with me."**

**With that Jordan came out onto the deck wearing a blue swimsuit. **

"**So why are Matt and Harriet already in the Jacuzzi?" Jordan asked.**

"**Because they couldn't wait for us I guess." replied Danny sliding into the small shaped pool. He held out his hand to Jordan to help her step down into the bubbles. **

"**Oh, wow the water feels good." she said as she sat down in the water. **

"**Look at all the stars that are out tonight." Harriet said while looking up at the sky.**

**Matthew put his arm around her saying "There sure are a lot of them."**

**Smiling at him she moved her hand to his knee under the bubbles. Keeping it there as the four of them continued to chat about their week. Harriet noticed how Matthew got quieter each time her hand slid up a little on his thigh. He glanced over at her and took a ragged breath. He wondered if Danny and Jordan could see what was going on under the bubbles, hoping they did not. The four of them sat in silence looking up at the night sky once again. **

"**I think I'm going to go inside, it's getting cold." said Jordan **

"**Yeah, I think I am to." replied Danny standing up and getting out of the water. **

"**Oh, okay" Matt said but did not stand up in fear of what they would all see in his swim trunks. Harriet moved as if to stand up "Are you coming inside with us" she asked. **

"**No, I think I'm going to sit out here for a few more minutes" he replied back.**

"**Oh, do you want some company, Matty?" she smiled.**

"**Sure, but if you're cold, you should also… **

**She interrupted sitting back down next to him. "I'm not cold." **

"**Okay, well we are going to go inside and find some towels and relax." Danny said.**

**As they walked into the house Matt questioned Harriet. "What do you think you were trying to do with your hand on my body, while Danny and Jordan were sitting right across from us?"**

**Harriet grinned. "I don't know Matthew, what did I do?" **

"**Oh, I think you know what exactly you were doing…" He whispered in her ear. **

"**Uh-huh…" She smiled.**

**With that he turned his head to look at her in the eyes and she pressed her lips to his kissing him. He softly moaned and she rose up enough to kneel in front of him. Her hand slipped under the water and into his swimming trunks and touched the tip of his already hard cock. She wrapped her hand around him as she leaned in and kissed him harder. **

"**Harriet…" He groaned. **

**She smiled and licked his lower lip with her tongue as her hand started to move up and down his erection. Just hearing him groan saying her name makes her knees go weak. She moaned something into the nape of his neck. Neither of them knew exactly what was said. His hands had traveled down her body and rested just above the bottoms of her bikini. He touched the inner part of her thigh and she rose up to sit upon his lap. His erection was right against her most delicate spot. **

"**Matt…" She moaned. **

**His finger rubbed against her clit then into her pussy. She bit down on her lip from screaming out his name. He raised her up and pushed his trunks out of his way. Then sat her back down on him. She grinded up against his ready cock. She slid her hand down between them and pushed her bottoms out of the way. Matthew then thrust up into her. Harriet slowly moved up and down on him. **

"**Matthew!" He then moved his mouth and licked her hard tit with his tongue. She sat still on him teasing them both letting the bubbles churn around them adding to their pleasure. **

"**My God, Harriet don't stop now!" He moaned loudly. **

**She started to ride him again this time harder than before. He met her thrust for thrust driving into her hard each time until she moaned for him "Take Me, Matthew!" She tightened her pussy around his cock as an orgasm shot up her body. He entered her hard one last time before he came. They stay still entwined as their bodies come down off this high. Both still connected in the most amazing way, trying to catch their breath. **

"**You sure know how to take me, Matthew." She smiled.**


End file.
